IronHawk
by Carerra Os
Summary: Collection of TonyClint shorts, warnings and summery at the top of each.
1. Content

**IronHawk**

**So one of theses was up under its title but it got delegated for an inappropriate title, totally didn't realize that was a thing, ops. Anyways I wrote another TonyClint so I decided to just put up a collection for them instead of posting them separate. **

**1.)**

**Title:** Pain for Pleasure

**Rating:** M SMUT

**Summary:** Done for a prompt at Avengerkink '_Really a big fan of the Clint whump, and there's far too little Clint/Tony out there. I'd love to see Clint just get teh royal shit kicked out of him and Tony patching him up._'

**2.)**

**Title:** Twilight

**Rating:** T

**Paring:** Tony/Clint

**Summary:** Done for a prompt at Avengerkink 'I just can't resist jabbing at Twilight a bit with some humor, in one of two forms. The first is this: one character unexpectedly enjoys Twilight seriously, while one (or more) of the others pokes fun at them about it, doing things like sitting in their room in the dark and scaring the crap out of them when they get up and buying them that Twilight-inspired dildo. Just... ridiculousness. It's especially good if it's Steve or Thor doing the enjoying, and Tony doing the mocking.'


	2. Pain for Pleasure

**Pain for Pleasure **

**Title:** Pain for Pleasure

**Category:** The Avengers

**Genre:** Hurt and Comfort/ Smut

**Rating:** M SMUT

**Warning:** Slash m/m smut

**Paring:** Tony/Clint

**Summary:** Done for a prompt at Avengerkink '_Really a big fan of the Clint whump, and there's far too little Clint/Tony out there. I'd love to see Clint just get teh royal shit kicked out of him and Tony patching him up._'

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ First time writing an avengers fic, so I apologize if it's awful and they are terribly out of character, it takes me a while to get into properly writing a character. Anyways hope you all enjoy. Unbeated._

**Pain for Pleasure**

It's late when he finally comes back to the mansion, clothes tattered and blood dripping on the floor from various cuts. He aches and all he wants to do is to fall into bed, but instead he heads towards the labs in search of a medical kit. The house is silent, everyone either a sleep, or in Natasha's case on a mission of their own. He can vaguely make out Jarvis in the distance, he desperately hopes there isn't an emergency he's in no shape to fight, but if he has to he will.

He's mildly surprised when Tony comes sauntering out of a room half empty glass in hand eyes widening at the sight of him. Clint spares him a half smile that is really more of a grimace, it hurts the split in his lower lip bringing fresh blood to his tongue before he continues walking towards the labs. Tony stays quiet for once following behind him, hands almost touching just a hairsbreadth away like he's afraid to hurt the archer more.

Clint wishes the lab was closer as his limp gets noticeable worse but the house is huge and it's still a distance away. Tony finally touches him sliding an arm around his waist and helps him towards their destination. Clint is thankful not that he'd admit it aloud even with the hurt caused by the press of the billionaires body against his own bruised and fractured form.

Once they finally reach the lab Tony helps Hawkeye onto one of the few tables not covered in papers and equipment before going in search of the first aid kit. He finds the large kit at the back of the room under some test tubes, S.H.I.E.L.D. clearly marked on the front, they tended to go a little over board on marking their property but then again so does Tony. He walked back over and sat the kit down next to Clint who's already slipped out of his shirt and vest, flipping it open to reveal the over load of medical supplies, the kit had been specially made to suit the Avengers every possible need.

"You look like the Hulk got a hold of you." Tony says with a frown as he began to examine the extensive damage.

"Hulk actually likes me." Clint teases and its true not once had the Hulk bothered to attack the archer, the green monster even let him perch on his shoulder. Tony just rolls his eyes and grumbles under his breath in displeasure over this fact. He pauses his examination as Clint hisses in pain, his shoulder had definitely been injured, and it's going to be of no real use for a while.

He should send the archer to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to make him get checked out by an actual doctor or at the very least wake Bruce up but he of course doesn't. Instead he rubs at the shoulder testing the hurt and taking note of every hiss, flinch and grimace before digging in the kit for a heat pack and pressing it over the injured shoulder. He wraps it to make sure it will stay before moving on with his examination.

"I can do this myself." Clint says though he makes no effort to push Tony away.

"You'd just end up severing a limb." Tony says as Clint frowns at him till he's hissing in pain again as his ribs are pressed against. "So how did you get so…" Tony trails off and just gestures to Hawkeye's battered body as a whole. "Did you pull a Thor and eat Natasha's chocolate?" Tony joked.

"I'm pretty sure it was you who stole her chocolate while I was away last time, and from what Jarvis said she made you eat dirty, literally." Clint said with a smirk as Tony glared at him and then at the air, clearly trying to impress on the AI that he was not pleased with its tattling. Ironman patched up the rest of his upper body without words pressing and prodding and stroking at torn and bruised flesh.

Clint hesitated for a mere second when Tony told him to remove his pants letting them crumple to the floor at their feet, he'd left his shoes at the door, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs. Tony took in the sight with appreciation as the archer sat back on the table, even battered and bruised the man was gorgeous all lean tight muscle and pale scared skin. Tony bent down to check the injured leg turning it this way and that , it was just a sprain nothing major so he wrapped the appendage and began on the other ankle. Finding no fault in Clint's other ankle he worked his way up hands kneading taunt flesh. He noticed with a smirk that a particular part of Clint's anatomy was quite certainly not injured and very alert.

**(Smut)**

"What do we have here?" Tony asked with a smirk finger brushing against the waist band of the only thing truly blocking his view as he leaned in closer. Clint's face burned and he cut his eyes away, gulping and turning back as the boxer briefs were pulled down just enough to let his dick spring free hard and pulsing. "Don't be ashamed; let me take care of you." Tony whispered his voice going husky as his lips brushed against the blonde's ear producing a shiver.

"I'm not ashamed." Clint said firmly his breath hitching as a callused hand wrapped around his hard cock stroking slowly.

"You want someone to take care of you, don't you." Tony said as he continued stroking, using his freehand to rid himself of his own pants. "Want this don't you Hawke, need this." The dark haired man accused pulling Clint flush against him so that he could stroke both of them with one hand, the only thing keeping the injured man from falling off the table was Tony's boy pressed against his own.

"Yesss." Clint hissed out trying to arch his hips into Tony's hand but found no leverage trapped in the older man's embrace. Clint needed this, wanted this so bad, it'd been so long since he'd let someone touch him like this, so long since he'd let someone else take the control, he craved this. "fuck." He moaned out hands gripping at strong shoulder pulling them even closer.

"Tell me how much you want this, how much you want me to take care of you." Tony urged wetly against his neck hand stroking faster.

"Want this, want you." Clint groaned out teeth nipping at Tony's neck as precum leaked form his cock slicking the hand stroking them.

"Bet you'd love being held down and fucked open slow, wouldn't stop till you were begging for my cock to sooth your slick stretched hole." Tony growled against his neck biting, leaving marks that would be there when the sun came up, a reminder of who'd taken care of his needs of who was offering to take care of more. That was all it took for Clint's body to seize and his seed to spill out over Tony's hand and cock. Seeing the Archer come so undone with just his touch was so heady that he fallowed mouth sealing over Clint's in a lewd imitation of what he intended to do to the man later.

**(End Smut)**

Tony wiped them both up with Clint's discarded shirt which would be complained about when the archer wasn't practically mush before tucking them both away. Tony didn't bother helping Hawkeye get dressed just left him in his boxer briefs leaving the cloths on the lab floor. Clint said nothing just leaned heavily on Tony as the man helped him back to his own room crawling into bed next to him, they could talk in the morning, right now sated all they wanted to do was sleep.

END

A/N; Hope you liked it and they weren't too out of character, tips and pointers on making them more in character are always appreciated. Please R and R. this may turn into more Tony/Clint oneshot but not sure.


	3. Twilight

**Twilight**

**Title:** Twilight

**Category:** The Avengers

**Genre:** Hummor Crack

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash m/m smut

**Paring:** Tony/Clint

**Summary:** Done for a prompt at Avengerkink 'I just can't resist jabbing at Twilight a bit with some humor, in one of two forms. The first is this: one character unexpectedly enjoys Twilight seriously, while one (or more) of the others pokes fun at them about it, doing things like sitting in their room in the dark and scaring the crap out of them when they get up and buying them that Twilight-inspired dildo. Just... ridiculousness. It's especially good if it's Steve or Thor doing the enjoying, and Tony doing the mocking.'

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ Apparently crack is my new thing._

**Twilight**

Clint was having a bad day. His favorite bow had broken, Fury had been riding his ass and the new recruits thought it would be funny to swap all the coffee in S.H.I.E.L.D to decafe, he was going to make them pay for that when he was functioning again. He was happy to finally be home back at the tower, he was even happier that no one seemed to be around. Tony was being a right ass starting yesterday and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with, another teasing session form his boyfriend.

He thought he'd hidden it so well but he should have known Jarvis would out him. It wasn't his fault that he enjoyed them, he just did and it wasn't like they were the only books he read. He had an entire collection of ninetieth century literature on the book shelves that lines his room, and an even larger collection of historical novels. He thought he'd hidden his secret shame among them well, changing their covers out with books he thought no one else would ever pick up.

He would have been fine, no one would have found out but Tony had decided to take an interest in what he was interested in. It was one of the ways the billionaire tried to show he cared, by reading things he'd deemed abysmally boring when they'd first met. Clint had paid hardly a mind when Tony asked Jarvis for a recommendation, the title took a moment to register and by that point it was far too late.

Tony was already laughing tears in his eyes as he looked between Clint's horror stricken face and the Twilight book he held in his hand the false cover having been ripped away. Last night had been an awkward affair after that for Clint at least; no amount of threats had gotten the man to shut up. He made Jarvis play music from the soundtracks on repeat all night throughout the entire tower and programed all the television to only play twilight movies.

Clint wasn't sure what he was going to do next the music still playing as he walked down the hall to his room. Walking in he set his bag heavily on the floor and didn't bother to turn on any light the little bit of moon light from the window highlighting the bed for him. He paused at the edge of the bed looking down at a black box with a silky blood red bow.

Clint bit his lip, debating on opening, knowing it was probably something stupid and twilight related to annoy him. He also knew ignoring it would achieve nothing because Tony can be a persistent ass when he wanted to be, and when it annoyed someone else he always wanted to be. Sighing he shimmed the ribbon from the box before popping the lid and groaning, laying in a cushion of red satin was the most ridiculous piece of twilight merchandise Clint had ever seen.

"Seriously what the fuck were you thinking?" Clint asked the air as he picked up the pale white sparkling dildo and examined it.

"I was thinking we could try it out." Tony breathed in his ear voice low. Clint did not jump, he didn't care what Tony or Jarvis said he did not jump and he most certainly did not gasp as he spun around to find Tony right there. Tony was grinning widely that one that meant that the next few weeks were going to be uncomfortable as his smugness sucked all the oxygen from the air.

"You're a dick." Clint told him poking him in the chest with the sparkling dildo, unwilling to acknowledge that Tony had snuck up on him.

"Yeah." Tony agreed leering as he wrapped his hand around the dildo and pulled it from Clint's hand pushing him back till he fell onto the bed. "Wana try me out?" He asked using the tip of the dildo to trace Clint's nipples through his shirt. Clint just grind back, because yeah maybe Tony finding out about his Twilight appreciation wasn't so bad if it lead to sex.

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

"What is this?" Clint asked looking at the thick black fabric and duct tape over Tony's arch reactor.

"I didn't want it to give away my creepy stalker lurking." Tony told him grinning.

"I hate you." Clint told him lips pursed as he shook his head exasperated and Tony only laughed pressing him down further into the mattress and going in for another kiss.

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

End

A/N: I dunno what happened here, but it happened. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.


End file.
